1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of secure exchanges. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an online service provider (OSP) specific secure token.
2. Background Information
In a typical online transaction, a user enters a credit card number and a secure code on an eCommerce site in plain text to initiate payment. The eCommerce site transmits the received payment information to a financial processing network in order to debit money from a user's account, and credit the money to an account corresponding to the eCommerce site. Some eCommerce sites, such as Amazon.com®, store the received payment information for future processing to make a seamless payment experience so the user does not have to enter the credit card information every time a purchase is made.